The sea and fog
by Ssenkradtsekrad
Summary: Anndrea has loved the sea always, she loved sailing with her family. She falls over board, neverland plays tricks with time, and Her father turns out to be from a diffrent world.rated M


Disclaimer, Blah, blah, blah I don't own Peter Pan characters, I only used them in this story, meaning I'm not getting cash for this. Please review I would appreciate it. Thanks and hope you enjoy.

-

"Men over board!" was the last thing she heard her father yell as the wave hit her and pushed her under water again.

They never saw the storm coming, there was no warning. The weather channel predicted clear skies, as they were getting ready for their sailing trip.

They were two days out when the storm came out of nowhere. She was on deck helping secure the ropes when the wave swept her feet from under

her and pushed her of the yacht. Her father threw her the preserver she tried to hold on as they were pulling her back but the rope snapped and a

wave pulled her down. When she came back up the yacht was farther away, she watched as panic started to rise. Acting quickly before panic took her

completely she swam for the life preserver and secured her self to it with the left over rope. She watched hoping the yacht would turn any second to

return for her. But it was useless the storm was too big, and they had limited power of the yacht. She knew that very well, there was no possible way

for an immediate rescue. Returning to her present situation she grabbed hold of the preserver as a wave crashed on top of her. She barley stayed conscious

as she resurfaced. She didn't know if she could take another hit without passing out. Just as she thought it everything went black as another hit from the wave came.

-

"Men Over board!"

yelled the man from the crows' nest. The captain looked over the side of the ship and saw someone floating in the water.

"Get them on board! Hurry up you dogs!"

he yelled to his men as the cabin boy followed him to the main deck. The Pirate captain watched as they pulled the body on deck.

"Their still breathing captain!"

said one of the men,

"But captain you should take a look at them"

said the same men as the others made room for their captain to see.

"A woman?"

he said surprised, he knelt down and removed the hair from her face. He was shocked, she looked familiar but to be sure of whom he expected her to be he

turned her face to the other side and removed the hair covering her neck. Just below her ear on her neck was what he was looking for, without taking his eyes

of her he shouted to his men.

"Take her to my cabin, find Smee, he is to bring everything he needs to look after her, Set course for nearest land!"

he yelled as the men picked her up and carried her towards the captains quarters. The captain looked at the cabin boy,

"You are to be by her side, she is in your charge"

he said to the blue-eyed boy.

"Of course captain Sharkscar, but why me can't Smee do it?"

he asked curious.

"Because I trust you James, now go on makes sure she stays safe"

he said, the boy nodded and walked towards the cabin. As he entered the cabin he saw Smee looking after the girl's injuries, she had a bruise on her head, and a

few on her arms as well. Smee was older then him and was always kind to him, all the men respected him. He was a man of hidden talents and always wore a

smile, even now he smiled as he bandaged the girls head.

"How is she?" asked James,

"She will be fine, the cold water has reduced the swelling on her bruises, but it didn't do well to her health. She has a fever but it isn't threatening, it will pass soon."

he said, after he finished with the bandages and put the blanket ontop of her his smile grew smaller

"I just hope the bump on her head didn't cause too much harm to her mind,"

said Smee as he stood and left the cabin. James took his seat and watched the girl, as he scaned her face he noticed she was no older then his age, maybe a year or

two younger then him. He noticed that even with the bruises she was quite pretty, the now drying wavy black hair framing her delicate face. Her lips have returned

to their natural color of rose pink, and her long eyelashes drove James mad as he wished to look at her eye.

-

He sat there for a long time before she stirred and blinked her eyes open, she tried sitting up but he stood and stopped her. As he prevented her from getting

up he saw panic in her eyes that's when he saw them, crystal grey, they were grey like a fog.

"My name is James, I was ordered to keep watch over you, you are safe you have my word"

he said gently as he watched the panic in her eyes leave as he spoke,

"Thank you, James..."

she said as her eyes closed and she lost consciousness again. He sat down in the chair not taking his eyes of her. Later the captain entered

"How is she?"

he asked

"She has woken sir, but lost consciousness right away, her fever is going down as well"

he said as he stood and moved out of the way for the captain.

"It's for the best if she stays unknown to our presence, you may rest now I will keep watch over her,"

said the captain sitting down behind the desk, James left without questioning.

The captain watched the boy leave, and then he corrected himself. He wasn't a boy anymore; James was now a young man. He returned his attention to the

girl lying in the bed, she had her grandmother's hair, he thought. He smiled at the thought, he stood and walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket to her

chin. He sat down and watched the girl sleep as a sad smile made it's way to his lips.

"Andréa,"

he whispered.

-

"They found her!"

shouted a man as he hanged up the phone. He wore a white button up shirt and a pair of jeans he had blond hair and crystal grey eyes.

"They found her on the beach this early morning, she's at Hospital get your coats!"

he shouted as he hurried thru the kitchen with hope in his eyes.

"There is no damage, She has light bruising on her arms and head but it isn't threatening. The test all came back negative so she should be able to go home

soon, but because of the hit to the head she might not remember what happened she is just regaining consciousness, you may go in and see her but don't

strain her and attack her with questions."

said the doctor as he opened the doors to the room for them to enter. The man with crystal grey eyes followed a woman with light brown hair and green eyes

she sat down on the side of the bed and took the sleeping girls hand. A few minutes later she opened her eyes and watched as smiles appeared on her parents faces.

"Hi"

she said so quietly it was a whisper

"We are so glad to know you are safe"

said her mother as tears appeared in her eyes

"mom stop it I have seen enough water to last me a long time,"

she said joking, making her mother laugh as she wiped away the tears. As her father watched from the other side of the bed with a smile, he noticed something

around his daughter's neck making his smile fade.

"Andréa, have you always had that necklace?"

he asked, Andréa looked at him confused until she reached up and realized she was wearing one. She pulled it off and saw a round silver disk on it, she looked it over.

It was covered with some strange markings she did not recognize.

"No, I never saw it before?"

she said confused.

"I know the doctor said not to ask, but do you remember anything?"

asked her father

"I remember being on the yacht one second, and the next under water. I tied myself to the preserver you threw, and then I lost consciousness as a wave came on top of me."

she said recounting the event in her head

"do you remember anything after that, before the hospital?"

he asked despreate,

" Andrew are you alright, why are you asking?"

asked his wife, he looked her in the eyes and she saw worry and fear and realised what the cause of it might be. She as well turned to her daughter for an answer,

who laid there trying to remember.

"I woke up, but it wasn't here it was darker and the lights were dim. A boy appeared over me, I got scared and tried to get up but he stopped me,"

she said as she closed her eyes and tried to remember more.

"Did he say anything, do you remember anything else?" asked Andrew gently,

"he had blue eyes, like the forget-me-not sea and jet black curly hair" she said her eyes still closed.

"The boy?" asked her mother,

"yes, he said his name was James and that I was safe, I bealived him his voice was so soft."

she said opening her eyes.

"Do you remember anything else?"

her mother asked,

"no, but then again it was only a dream boys like him don't exist anymore"

she said,

"it's alright love, you rest, we'll send in your brother and sister, they were worried about you and can't wait to see you"

said her mother as she stood kissed her head, and headed for the doors with her husband.

-

They walked out where a boy with light blond hair and green eyes around the age of 11 stood holding a little girls hand she had light brown hair and green

eyes she looked around 6, she was holding a flower in her other hand.

"Mark, take Melody in and see Andréa, but don't make to much noise she's resting"

she said to the children, as they nodded smiling and walked in to the room. They waited before the doors closed before speaking.

"Was it whom I think it was, that saved her?"

she asked starting of the conversation

"Tristan. Who else would give her that necklace," he answered her concentrating on the wall,

"As happy and relieved I am that Andréa is safe, what is he doing here?"

she asked fear and anger mixed into her tone of voice.

"I don't know, I thought he died. No, I saw him die." he said anger in his voice,

"then how is it possible?"

she asked worried,

"the time might have been screwed up, or even time travel. It happens sometimes when someone is needed or when that someone made a wish,"

said Andrew.

"If that's the problem then do you think he's back to ask again?"

asked Tristan,

"no he knows I will refuse, but he might ask the children this time, or even take them and that worries me"

he said concerned,

"what will we do if that's the problem?" Tristan asked worried.

"We'll leave. I was offered a position, I was going to surprise everyone later but now is not the time for surprises."

he said smileing.

"Offered? then they are sending you somewhere?"

she asked confused.

"They offered me a position in London and that's a place he would never suspect, I'm to give my decision in a week if I accept. This is a perfect opportunity

to escape, but I need to know what you think first"

he said embracing her

"I guess I'll have to practice my English accent"

she said smiling up at him.

-

-

-

Reviews are much appreciated, hopefully all spelling and grammer mistakes are fixed. If you have criticisim or suggestions I will gladly accept it. Will try to get this story

finished by mid-april no later. It's hard cause it's all written on paper, so it's just frustrating re-typing it all (especially with the old noggin working and wanting to make

changes).


End file.
